


Savepoint

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chara is creepy, Fourth Wall, Gen, Pocket Dimensions - Freeform, foreshadowing for future genocide run, multiple neutral routes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chara finds a dimension that only exists for a few moments between time resets. Then they discover that it persists between the resets. Then they discover that they aren't alone there.





	Savepoint

**Author's Note:**

> for picture_prompt_fun pic #104  
> (https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/200x200/114790.jpg)

They didn't think anyone else knew yet, not even Sans, but there was another place that Chara went to each time. It was only for a few seconds, then everything faded away again like they were being awakened from a nice, calm dream and they were falling into darkness again. The place between worlds looked like a sandy beach. It was always sunset, the waves lapping gently against the shore, the sand completely unspoiled. Nothing else could be heard except the waves and the wind and their own breathing. Apart from a rather cold wind that made the hair on their arms stand up, they didn't think much of anything. This wasn't unusual for Chara but what was unusual was the genuine silence of their mind and not a distant awareness of a dull, muted pain and barely restrained urge to slay something, anything, so they could drink its blood and find this thing inside that gave everyone else energy and emotions.

It took Chara a while to realise that their changes to the place would persist. There was virtually nothing to make a mark with, no sticks or stones. They'd been tallying kills, XP and level in their heads, trying to remember at least the important things before it was all overwritten with new information. At some point, they'd idly made notes by drawing in the sand with their fingers. Since then, it was what they mostly used the place for - quickly making important notes about the last instance of the world before a new one took its place. It was very useful. Pretty soon they had a small essay's worth of random statistics and observations, mostly to do with what could be killed, when, and what happened as a result. They kept a running tally of how many times they'd been around the wheel already. When Sans did something new, something worrying, they'd note that down too. 

On the 255th day, when they'd started to worry about running out of space and about what would happen to the bottom line of their notes when the tide eventually came back in, something finally happened differently in the world that hadn't been done by them. There'd been another visitor. Whoever it was knew a lot, enough to grade them on their observations like a teacher, adding comments in a flowing script, impossibly neat and small for a normal hand. Maybe, they observed, like a bone. The only person they knew who could have done all of this is Sans. 

And yet the shadow they saw in the corner of their eye, dressed in a long coat, tall and gaunt, with a sort of melted face, didn't look anything like Sans. 

It occurred to them that they'd never before even considered looking behind them, away from the sea. That direction felt like it didn't exist, or if it was real, it was very bad to try and look, even worse than killing everyone just to see what would happen. Except that, for some reason, now that they were capable of thinking about it, they really wanted to thrust a knife in that direction and twist until something interesting happened. They still couldn't see in that direction, though; it was all blurry and curved around on itself in a way that made Chara want to throw up if they stared at it for too long. It was kind of like a hall of mirrors, they supposed, so it was a possibility that they had seen Sans earlier. 

Whatever the case, here was no longer private. They needed a better hiding place.


End file.
